This application is directed to a seal strip, weatherseal, or weatherstrip of the type that is typically mounted to a vehicle flange. For example, a U-shaped portion of a weatherstrip body is mounted on a supporting vehicle flange. Such strips are commonly used as outer belt structures along a lower edge of a window opening in a vehicle door to provide a transition between the door body and a window, and provide an effective seal from the weather or environment. The seal strip also finds application in related environments where an ornamental or show surface is desired in combination with the functional sealing aspect.
The outer belt body typically includes a carrier or core that forms a generally rigid substrate for an extrusion material such as an elastomer (EPDM or the like), over at least selected portions of the core. For example, the core may be a light weight metal or other rigid material that provides the desired strength characteristics. The extruded material includes gripping fins that engage the associated flange of the automotive vehicle and thereby secure the weathestrip in place. In addition, seal lips extend outwardly from the extrusion and preferably include a low-friction material such as a flock or other low-friction material applied on selected regions. As is well-known, the low-friction material is disposed for engagement with the associated vehicle window as it is selectively raised and lowered relative to the door.
It is important to improve the aesthetics of an outer shoulder or exterior surface of the outer belt. For example, such a show surface may be a separately molded or extruded part, typically referred to as a trim strip, or a decorative strip, that has an outer surface that is more closely controlled during manufacture for aesthetic purposes. This is, the underlying substrate of the core and extruded EPDM is somewhat limited in its show appearance and thus, automotive manufacturers desire a more pleasing appearance along the show surface for these types of weatherstrips.
In addition, preferably the exterior appearance of the weatherstrip has a narrow width for packaging. This has previously been unattainable at a reasonable cost. Either the weatherstrip undergoes substantial manufacturing operations or prior, known arrangements have used fasteners or clips of a complex arrangement to achieve this objective.
It is further desirable to limit the manufacturing steps and thus reduce the overall costs of producing the weatherstrip. For example, under one scenario complex fastening shapes must be formed in the separate components in order to join the individual components together. Thus, even if the individual components are extruded, heretofore, expensive post-forming operations have been undertaken in order to secure the individual components. Thus, one effort to reduce overall costs reduces the number of post-forming operations.
In order to maximize use of the seal and show surface, tt is also helpful if the show component can be applied to a wide array of underlying weatherseal components or underlying configurations of the weatherseal substrate. For example, it would be helpful to have the show surface connect directly to the core, or alternatively to join the show surface to the EPDM, TPV disposed on the core, or secure the show surface at one location to the core itself and at another region to the extruded material on the core.
One skilled in the art will also appreciate that these features should also be equally applicable to weatherstrip belts, glass runs, appliqués, belt line seals, etc. That is, wherever functional sealing is required in conjunction with a desired exterior appearance having improved color, texture, or capable of a wide variety of geometrical shapes, the need exists for an improved weatherstrip.
It is further desired that the narrow show surface be easily attached to the underlying component, particularly without showing any of the interlocking features joining the individual components in the final assembly.
Thus, a need exists for a mechanically interlocked outerbelt application that uses a gripper profile to attach an exterior show surface to an extrusion. Preferably, the design would be one that provides for a narrow packaging space requirement and preferably the attachment features will not be visible from the exterior of the assembly.